


This Isn't The Murder Scene You're Looking For

by partypoisoned



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apartments, Blackouts, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crazy Gerard, Dead People, Death, Detective Frank, Drinking, Fire, Haunted Houses, Hobbies, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Family, Murder-Suicide, Psychopath Gerard, Slow To Update, Smoking, Tags May Change, annoying ray toro, busy cause of school, carpets, dead, depending on what I'm feeling, enjoy, lots and lots of fire ;D, murder case, paint, pay raises, sweet smells, trench, wheel barrows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypoisoned/pseuds/partypoisoned
Summary: Gerard didn't plan starting a so called murder case. He couldn't help killing those men, he was just doing "normal" hobbies. Right?





	

It all started with a fire.

Gerard only wanted to burn a candle to keep his room warm. He lit the candle with a match and placed it on his night stand. Gerard turned up the volume on his speakers, listening to Smashing Pumpkins. Gerard felt the most relaxed in days. He shut his eyes and fell asleep before the song was even over. Gerard didn't know it was the last time he would have a relaxing day. When Gerard turned over to get comfortable, he knocked the candle to the floor. With Gerard's luck it did not simply fall onto the floor but into a cup of beer. You should know this house was an ancient complete with the creaky wood floorboards, flickering lights, and, was extremely flammable.

Gerard woke up to a peculiar smoke smell.

The fire burned up the alcohol in a flash and should've stopped but it was still hungry. In a few seconds, the room was burning. Gerard had to rush out to keep from getting burned. Only once he was out of the house he realized he didn't warn his family of the fire.

Let's say they burned into a fine crisp.

All of this was Gerard's fault. His mum, dad, and his beloved brother Mikey dead in a second. Everything he lived for was taken away. Except the mansion.

People say it was a miracle the mansion was repairable. It was a cruel joke that a house could survive but not his family. Gerard used the money from his parent's will and had the house fixed. He decided that no matter how painful it was to live in the house he had killed his family in, he would stay to show that he was braver than he seemed. Even though he was hurting and needed someone to take care of him. Gerard's life seemed to have ended. He spent his days locked inside the mansion looking at the white unfinished walls. The older walls burned in the fire. All his thoughts were of his little brother Mikey. He had just learned how to say his abc's too. It hurt that he was gone so quickly. He deserved more. Gerard didn't know what to do with all the pain.

Something glimmered in the dark parts of Gerard's thoughts almost like a....Calling. A death wish. He found something that could take away all the pain. Gerard saw the need to take someone else's life. So he did. It felt empowering even if a little scary. He did it again and threw the bodies into the empty pool. It was the start of something terrible and it would not go down easily.

__________

Gerard sighed and picked the lock on his bathroom door.

Nothing like scaring his customers right? This one found his closet. Why do they constantly find his damn closet? If his customers would listen to him when he says the bathroom is on the left, then perhaps they wouldn't die so violently. But no, they just don't listen. Mistake one: Customers ask for the bathroom.

Gerard huffed, jiggling the door knob. It just wasn't opening.

"Hey, let me in man." Gerard said through the door. He didn't hear anything at first. The poor guy was probably panicking.

"Pete? You in there right?"

"G-get the hell away from m-me!" Aww, Pete's voice was shaky. Gerard licked his lips. "Pete, I dunno what I did wrong. Can you please come out and tell me?"

"I c-can't trust you." Gerard stifled a hysterical laugh. No one can trust Gerard, not even himself. "I-I'm truly sorry. What did you find?" It came easy to Gerard, acting all innocent. It helped because people think innocence hides nothing. People were plain idiotic and stupid.

"You know w-what I found! What's your problem man?" The scared customer spat.

"That closet isn't what it looks, okay? I'm sorry, Pete." Gerard heard a broken sigh from the other side of the door. Mistake two: Trust.

"O-okay, I'm opening the door." Gerard grinned when he heard the door unlock. Gerard hungrily lunged at the entrance. Pete let out a yelp when Gerard tackled him to the floor. Gerard tugged a gag around his mouth to shush him. No need to wake up the neighbors. It would be plain rude.

The guy's eyes widened, realizing what Gerard was about to do. He shouldn't have trusted Gerard. He could see it in the guy's eyes. All wet and gleaming with tears. Gerard quickly loosened his customer's pants. He struggled but Gerard was the stronger one. Once the customer was stripped to nothing, Gerard let his eyes travel everywhere. It wasn't a bad dick. When his eyes landed on Pete's face, he noticed he was sobbing harder. Ha, imagine what's going to happen next.

"Ssshhh. You don't need to cry. Everything will be okay." That's if you think okay is being thrown into a pool facedown and bloated. Gerard leaned over and wiped his tears away. Gerard undid the gag and told the guy to not scream. He sat down on top of his customer and got comfortable.

"Any last words?" Gerard let out a giggle. This was fun observing the guy struggle.

"Y-you're gonna rape me." Pete's eyes filled once again. Gerard tsked.

"I wouldn't call it raping exactly." Pete shrunk away, he didn't want to hear the answer. "It's more like..." Gerard contemplated, what was it? Murder? Well, yes but there's no fun in straight out saying it. Gerard shrugged. He would have to think of something artistic to say later.

"Do you want to know what my favorite part is about this?" Pete shook his head rapidly, quite not believing how this sweet man that loved to draw was a serial killer. Gerard smirked and gagged the guy again. He picked his customer up with some struggle. Damn this guy was heavy.

"Let's finish this in my bedroom, don't want to get blood in my guest bathroom, do we?" Gerard carried the struggling customer up the stairs of the mansion. Once Gerard reached his room, he strapped the guy down to his bed. By now, his customer looked ready to pass out. Gerard giggled, wait until he sees the tools. Poor, poor Pete. Gerard sort of liked him too.

Gerard's customer's tears and screaming were not done in vain. Once he finished cutting him up just perfectly, Gerard was able to add another body to his collection. It was the most beautiful thing on the planet to see ten rotting, mutilated bodies in his own dried up old pool. Made the house not seem as gloomy. Mistake three: Forgot to cover the pool.

______________

Ray jogged over to his neighbor's house or should he say, mansion. He could've sworn he saw Pete enter this whack head's house earlier. Ray needed to get him out before his neighbor did anything weird like, let's say... rape his best friend. Hey, Ray had his suspicions and truthfully, he didn't know how close to the truth he was.

Ray huffed and skidded to a stop once he got to the front doorstep. He knocked. Once. Twice. Three times and he waited a solid five minutes. What the heck were they doing in there? Oh. God, he hoped they weren't-

Ray's thoughts halted when he saw the door knob turn slowly. Thank God, he needed to get Pete out of there and fast. The door swung open and he faced a very breathless man with unruly jet black hair and the hottest outfit known to man. Black skin tight jeans and a Misfits shirt. Man, if this guy wasn't so introverted and weird, Ray would date him right now.

".... Yes?" The man at the door spoke unsettling calmly. Ray's face turned a shade of red when he realized he started day dreaming.

"U-um... I'm looking for Pete? Pete... Wentz?" Ray stuttered and mentally smacked himself. Good way to introduce himself.

"Oh, Pete?" The man seemed to be contemplating almost too hard as in who Pete was.

"Dude, I freaking saw him walk into your house." Ray rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation. He didn't expect his neighbor was this stupid. A lightbulb probably went off in his dim head because the man nodded. Ray breathed again.

"So? Where is he?" The man shook his head this time. Ray blinked, what?

"He never came in." His neighbor shrugged. "I know the guy but he never came about. I mean, he did, but he left almost immediately."

What? "Dude. I swear to God I didn't see him walk out." The man glared at him.

"You were probably taking a shit and missed the whole 'leaving' thing." His neighbor started to close his door, thinking the conversation was over. Ray wasn't going to let this be over. He stopped the door with his foot.

"No. You are going to tell me where he is right now." The man's eyes widened out of what looked like fear only Ray didn't know how to read emotions. If he truly saw what was going on in this man's head, Ray would've already been halfway across country, praying he wasn't killed on the spot.

"I don't know what your problem is but you need to leave. Right now." Ray's blood froze. He sounded as if he was ready to kill someone. Ray's gut told him he needed to leave but his brain told him he needed to see if Pete was alive.

"I don't give a fuck if you ask me to leave. I want to see Pete." Ray folded his arms to make it seem like he was braver than he actually was. The man shook his head and snorted.

"Yeah, no can do." And with that, he slammed the door on his foot and forced Ray to choose a broken foot or obedience. Ray chose the latter. He wasn't stopping then either. Ray didn't know when to stop. He went around the side of his neighbor's mansion and jumped the gate. Ray panted and looked around the property. It was pretty big and what was even cooler was the pool that was set off to the side. Man, if he had a pool, he'd be in it all day. 

Ray froze when he smelled something awful. It smelled sickly sweet like rotting fruit on a summer day. What was that stench coming from? Ray really didn't want to know what weird things his neighbor had, but his curiosity took control. He crept closer and closer to the pool, following the smell.

Ray's brain shut down. Everything seemed to fade away when he looked down in the pool. 

Dead. Ray let out a muffled scream and stumbled back. What? Fuck, what was that?

All of those people. Dead and rotting. They didn't even look like themselves anymore. Just meat on bones, not even clothes. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He'd stumbled upon a mass murderer. Fuck! Oh no. Ray felt dizzy and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and heaving up dry. Pete. Ray could've sworn he saw Pete's body in there still fresh but still so dead. Even though Ray felt numb, he stood up. He needed to get out of there before the man sees him. Ray felt a new urgency coursing through his veins. If he was caught, he would be killed.

Ray raced and jumped over the gate but not without knocking the gate down first, getting his foot stuck on it. Ray pulled his foot out of his shoe to escape and hoped his neighbor didn't hear the noise. Oh but he damn sure did. Ray felt his heart cave into his chest. This was it. He was going to die right then and there. Poor Pete. Ray felt tears stream down his face.

His neighbor crept closer and closer to him, staring with wide eyes.

"You saw?" His neighbor said with a weak voice. Ray didn't answer and just stared at the ground in fear. The man sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I knew it would happen someday." Ray squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Make it quick." Ray's voice was hoarse. The man seemed taken back from his words and Ray looked up confused. His neighbor snorted. "Why would I even kill you?"

Ray was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Why would I even kill you? Those aren't even real bodies." His neighbor laughed. "You should've told me you came over to look at my masterpieces."

Ray stood up. "What the actual fuck?" Ray didn't believe him for one second. The man shook his head. 

"My name is Gerard. I sell fake dead bodies because that's my specialty." Gerard held out his hand and Ray numbingly took it. 

"R-Ray." Gerard gave Ray a small smile. "I-I am l-leaving." Ray turned around and almost ran back to his house, back to safety, and back where he could call the police and hand this person in. He killed his best friend and he lied about it. 

No way will Gerard get away with this. No way.

________

Gerard looked at the ground and for the first time in years, scared. Scared shitless. Why did he forget to cover those bodies? What the hell was he thinking? And his fucking lie. What bullcrap. Ray saw right through the lie. To be honest, even stupid people could've seen through that lie. 

He was going to get caught and he was going to hell. Fuck that nosey Ray. Someone finally spoiled his fun. Ray probably already called the police and they're probably on the way here. All Gerard was doing to stop it was... absolutely nothing.

After a few minutes though, Gerard realized that he needed a plan. A plan to get out of the shit that was going downhill as fast as a car sliding down a ditch. 

Things were about to get even more messy and Gerard didn't like that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So, slow updates! I'm trying though, I have the whole outline and I'm planning on going back through and editing everything, maybe making it longer, maybe adding deleted scenes, you never know what I'm feeling. (Yes, I know it's short but I'm planning on making it longer!)


End file.
